A Loving Environment
by Gemtail
Summary: An eevee adapts according to it's environment. So when one is raised in a loving environment, it evolves into a sylveon because love is just that powerful. Paul always thought that an eevee just evolved to environments to suit its needs, so to him, the new evolution is useless. But Dawn sees a more sentimental logic to its evolution. Can Paul ever believe in love that strong?
1. The Silver Eevee

**A Loving Environment. Just so you know, the humans can't understand pokemon in this unless it says otherwise.**

* * *

Dawn held her new shiny pokemon egg close. It's a gift from her mom's new boyfriend, Danny, after her piplup go into an accident. He had hit him with his car on accident while driving and that's how he met her mom. She wiped away another tear as she looked at her piplup sleeping on her bed, his foot in a cast. She was told that he was going to have a limp for the rest of his life: he won't be able to perform in contests. Dawn had forgiven him but he still felt guilty, often giving the piplup an oran berry when he could.

Danny is a pokemon ranger that has all eeveelutions as part of his team, except a sylveon, which he's working to get. He just doesn't know how someone gets a sylveon. Anyway, he had found one of his pokemon with this egg. It was the wrong color to be an eevee egg: it was white. Scanners said it was fertile, so he decided to give it to Dawn as a gift. Nurse Joy revealed that it was a shiny eevee egg, revealing that his flareon, the one who had the egg, is the mother. The egg suddenly moved.

"Look, piplup! It's hatching!" Dawn said excitedly.

"Really?" Piplup said, hobbling onto his good leg.

Dawn set the egg down and the egg burst open the minute she withdrew her hand. A little eevee kit with silver colored fur blinked its eyes to adjust its vision. Dawn smiled and picked it up.

"Come here, cutie." Dawn said, smiling.

Dawn hugged her newest addition. The eevee hesitantly nuzzled her. Dawn set him down next to piplup.

"Hello, little guy." He said.

"Vee?" It said.

"I guess I'll have to teach you how to talk." Piplup said.

The eevee suddenly nuzzled him.

"Aren't you just affectionate. Woah! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Watch the leg!" Piplup said.

"Okay, get off of piplup. He has a bad leg." Dawn told it.

The eevee kit smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, lets go see my mom! She'd love to meet you!" Dawn said, running downstairs.

Piplup plopped back down onto the bed to get some more sleep.

"Mom! Mom! It hatched!" Dawn said, holding the eevee up.

She found her mom passed out on the floor.

"Mom!" Dawn said, panicked.

* * *

Paul was walking home with his newly acquired sister-in-law, Maylene. He had helped her back at the gym with training. Paul will sometimes battle challengers if they manage to beat Maylene without hurting their pokemon too much. He's managed to get two battles in today, both were easy wins for him. They got back home to find Reggie with something in his arms. He was looking down at it with worried eyes.

"What is that, Reg?" Maylene asked.

"It's an eevee I found in an alley. She's in bad shape." He said.

"I want to see." Maylene said.

"I don't think you want to, she's not an easy sight to look at." Reggie said.

"How bad can she be?" Paul asked.

"I'll put it this way: I brought her here to die. She's barely even breathing." Reggie said, setting down the eevee.

She was skin and bone, almost looking like a rotting carcass. Her body struggled to breathe. Maylene gasped, horrified, while Paul gaped.

"Oh the poor thing! Who could do such a thing?!" Maylene asked, almost crying.

"And Dawn says I'm heartless." Paul muttered.

"You're not heartless. This sight wouldn't upset you if you were." Reggie said.

Paul walked over and set his hand on the eevee's neck. She still had a pulse and her breathing was just barely strong enough to not need help with.

"Is there anything anyone can do?" Paul asked.

"Nurse Joy said to just keep her comfortable until she passes." Reggie said, comforting his wife.

Paul held the eevee in his arms. Her body was cold and it felt so frail, so fragile that he could break it in one wrong move. He carried her up to his room and shut the door. Reggie hadn't seen Paul so determined in a long time.

"What's he going to do?" Maylene asked.

"He's going to do what he can." Reggie said.

"But Nurse Joy said it's hopeless." Maylene said.

"He could care less about what Nurse Joy said. Paul won't give up until that eevee has no pulse. Just let him try to save her for now." Reggie said.

Maylene was dumbfounded that Paul would actually do such a thing. All she could do now was wait and hope Paul knew what he was doing.

* * *

Dawn paced outside the doctor's office with her eevee in one arm and piplup in the other. Danny arrived, looking frantic and worried.

"Is your mom alright?" He asked her.

"I don't know yet. I just found her passed out on the floor." Dawn said.

Then he noticed the eevee kit in her arms.

"Whoa! A silver eevee!" He said.

A silver eevee is another nickname for a shiny eevee.

"Yeah, it hatched from that egg you gave me." Dawn said.

"Let me see it for a minute and I'll tell you its gender." Danny said.

"Alright, here." Dawn said.

The eevee nuzzled and licked his face. Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"This one is very affectionate. Oh my! It's a little boy! I thought he'd be a girl but I guess not." Danny said.

"Wow, really?! I never would have guessed!" Dawn said.

Then the doctor came out with Johanna actually walking next to him.

"Mom, are you alright?" Dawn asked.

"I'm fine." She said with a reassuring smile.

"She just got exhausted is all. Any way, I'll leave it to her to tell you what the cause was." The doctor said before leaving.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Well... I'm pregnant." Johanna said.

Dawn and Danny gaped at her in shock.

"I'm going to be a daddy/sister?!" They both said at the same time.

"If all goes well within the next nine months, yes." Johanna said with a smile.

For Dawn, that day was probably her most memorable one yet.

* * *

Paul was on his computer, the eevee was in his jacket that he turned into a small cushion for her to sleep in. He decided to contact an old acquaintance for some advice. In his bag next to him were a bunch of berries he had collected. He logged onto his computer and called a person he hoped could help.

"Hey, Paul, why are you of all people calling me?" A familiar voice asked.

"I need your help, Brock." Paul said.

"With what? It must be serious if you've come to me." Brock said.

"My brother found this eevee in an alley way and she's in bad shape. I don't know if she'll make it through the night." Paul said.

"Can you angle the camera so I can see?" Brock asked.

Paul grabbed the camera and showed him the eevee. Brock was shocked to see the eevee in such a horrible condition.

"This looks bad. I'm guessing Nurse Joy told you to let her die, right?" Brock asked.

"Just, tell me if there's a way to save her." Paul snapped.

Brock was surprised at Paul. He really does care for pokemon.

"Alright, all I can tell you is to get some berries. I'll recommend oran or sitrus berries to try and heal her a little bit. A babiri berry might help provide some energy. And finally, a lum berry will help with any poison or paralysis. I also recommend mixing in a cherry and pecha berry to cover up the bitter taste. I'd recommend a revival herb if you had one. It should perk her up a bit." Brock said.

"I don't have one but I do have connections that might." Paul said.

"Good. Give her the berry mix to boost her a bit for now. The bitterness of the revival herb my shock her awake too much, so try and make something to dull down the flavor." Brock said.

"Got it. Thanks Brock." Paul said.

"Good luck." Brock said before leaving.

Paul mixed up the berries in a small blender and managed to get the eevee to swallow enough of it. Her breathing grew a little stronger along with her pulse. Paul then contacted someone else.

"Paul?!" Cynthia said, surprised.

"I need your help." Paul said.

"With what?" She asked.

"Do you have a revival herb?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"My brother found this eevee in an alleyway." Paul said, showing her the eevee.

"Oh my! How horrible! Who did this to that poor thing?!" She asked.

"We don't know, Reggie found her like this. Nurse Joy told us to let her die because there was nothing she could do." Paul said.

"Hmm... I'll be there in a minute. Alakazam, use teleport." Cynthia said.

Suddenly, she was in the room next to him.

"That was fast." Paul said.

"No time to lose. I got the revival herb right here." She said.

She mashed it up into a powder and they mixed it with a pecha and a pinap berry to give it a better taste. Cynthia had Paul hold the eevee in a position so that she wouldn't choke. Paul rubbed the eevee's throat to try and encourage it to swallow. It managed to wake up enough to swallow on its own, even let out a small whine. Cynthia sighed in relief when she managed to have the kit swallow the last bite.

"That's all we can do for now. I better get going." She said, taking a snap shot of the eevee.

"What's that for?" Paul asked.

"To find whoever did this." Cynthia said before having her alakazam teleport her back to where they were.

The eevee kit was shivering, still cold. Paul picked the eevee kit up and held it against himself, wrapping her in his jacket. The eevee kit snuggled against him slightly. Paul laid on his bed, the eevee laying on his chest. He fell asleep, hoping the eevee would still be alive by the time he awoke.

* * *

**Another Ikarishipping story but I intend to finish this one. The last one I attempted had too much going on that I couldn't keep up.**


	2. The Miracle Eevee

**Alright! Let's check up on what's going on! The eevee story is actually based off of what one of my uncles did with a kitten. The only difference is that the kitten got hurt when an ironing board fell on top of her. Blood came out of every hole in her head and she would have been put down. But my uncle took her into his room and spent days in his room, only leaving to eat or use the bathroom. Then one day, he came out and something like this happened.**

* * *

Reggie didn't know what Paul was doing. He hardly came out of his room. The only time he did was to eat. He had a bathroom in his own bedroom. Reggie and Maylene didn't even know if the eevee was dead and he was just grieving or if it was alive still and he's still taking care of it. But then, one day, Paul came out of his room with the eevee on his shoulder. Her body was still somewhat skinny but way better than what it was. Her eyes were bright and alert.

"Oh my goodness! You actually saved her!" Maylene said, surprised and overjoyed.

"Yeah. I'll have Nurse Joy look her over." Paul said.

"I can't believe it! Good job, Paul." Reggie said, clapping him on the back, almost jolting the eevee off of him.

Paul took the eevee back to the pokemon center and Nurse Joy got the shock of her life.

"Oh my goodness! You actually saved it!" She said, surprised.

"I have connections." Paul said.

"Okay, I'll check her for you. I don't know how this is possible." Nurse Joy said, having her chancey wheel her into the back.

Nurse Joy later came back with the eevee on her shoulder.

"She's a living miracle. None of my technology could have done this. Good job, Paul, I'm impressed. She still has to fill out more but it's nothing a little food won't fix." Nurse Joy said, handing him his eevee back.

"Will she be able to battle?" Paul asked.

"Not any time soon but when she's recovered, yes." Nurse Joy said.

Paul looked down at the little eevee.

"I guess I got myself a new partner." He said, smiling sincerely for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Dawn was with her mom and new step dad in the waiting room at the hospital. Piplup and the shiny eevee were both in her lap.

"What are we doing here?" The silver eevee asked.

"To check on Johanna's baby." Piplup replied.

"Do humans lay eggs?" The silver eevee asked.

"I don't know, this is my first time actually experiencing a human pregnancy." Piplup said.

"When will the baby be here?" The silver eevee asked.

"I don't know, kit. We'll find out soon though, here comes one of the white coats." Piplup said.

"Johanna, right this way, please." The nurse said.

The family went down the hall and into a room with a machine and some kind of chair the silver eever hadn't seen before. The nurse turned on the machine and Johanna lifted her shirt up, revealing her belly. The nurse applied a gel to her belly before applying the ultrasound to it.

"Wouldn't it be funny if she had twins." Danny joked.

"Well, then I guess you should start laughing because she does have twins." the nurse said.

"Good one, nurse! Haha!" Danny laughed.

"Actually, Danny, she's serious." Johanna said with a smile.

Danny and Dawn gaped at the screen. The nurse pointed out both of them.

"One sac, so they're both identical twins... and they're both boys." She said, pointing out an object coming off of one of them.

Danny jumped up in the air joyously.

"Woohoo! Twins! And they're boys!" He said happily.

"What if they were girls?" Dawn asked pointedly.

"I'd still love them anyway, it just that now I don't have to worry about being surrounded by women all the time." He said.

Ah yes, even the majority of his eeveelution team are females, the only males being jolteon, leafeon, and umbreon. But those males didn't mind being outnumbered. Dawn felt even more excited.

"Humans don't lay eggs? How are they born?" the silver eevee wondered.

"Maybe it's like the way eggs are laid but without the shells." Piplup said.

"Hmm... So they'll be out and moving already? I wonder what a human kit is like." the silver eevee said.

"I'm wondering the same." Piplup said.

* * *

Paul's eevee had gotten stronger. Today was her first day of training. Despite having a strong team, the majority of them knew how to weaken their attacks gentle enough not to KO the eevee right away. She actually had a nice first day of training, already knowing how to use shadow ball. She was resting on torterra's shell underneath the tree on his back. Torterra always was the gentler one of all his pokemon and he was more than happy to help out with the new baby.

Paul was having lunch with his team. His eevee had already eaten enough food. Most of it consisted of oran berries to give her more energy to train. The rest of his team played after eating. Paul didn't always keep a tight leash on his pokemon: he'll let them have free time. Torterra was happy just to rest and allow the young eevee to sleep. Finally, she got up and stretched. Paul's weavile decided to try and play with her. She chased after the faster weavile. While doing so, she learned quick attack. This was another reason why it was good to let pokemon train: they can learn new moves.

She looked back at Paul as if to say 'what did I do?'. Paul got up and decided to help her sharpen this move up.

"Alright, weavile, want to help her with this one?" He asked.

Weavile smiled and nodded.

"Eevee, chase weavile using quick attack. Try catching him." He told her.

She did as she was told but quick attack is normally used in short bursts, not for a game of tag, especially with weavile as a playmate. However, she was fast and managed to hold out the quick attack far longer than most pokemon would. She stopped to catch her breath. Paul gave her a minute to rest. Then weavile taunted her and they were off again. She eventually caught him, much to the surprise and delight of Paul and the team. It was official, his eevee was a prodigy. She and him went home, she was eating a pinap berry while he carried her in his arms.

* * *

_Four months later..._

Dawn was helping her mom with decorating the nursery. It was decided to be an eeveelution them and she had painted all the eeveelutions on the wall, including Sylveon. The silver eevee noticed this evolution and stared up at it curiously. The flareon in Danny's team came up next to him.

"That's a sylveon. It's a fairy type evolution." He said.

"How does an eevee evolve into that?" He asked.

"Is this the evolution you want to take on? Dawn won't force you into evolving into something you don't want to be." Flareon said.

After thinking for sometime, the silver eevee nodded.

"Heh, well if you want to evolve into that, then I can't tell you exactly how to. It's not an ordinary evolution that can simply be done with a stone or a certain level of strength, either. It all has to do with your bond with your trainer. You have to know a fairy type move, which you already do: baby doll eyes. But, you also have to have a strong feeling come over you when you evolve into that." Flareon said.

"What feeling?" The silver eevee asked.

"Love." Flareon said with a smile.

"How do I know when I feel it?" Silver asked.

"You'll know. Don't go looking for it, either. It takes time." Flareon said.

The silver eevee didn't entirely understand but he felt determined, he wanted to be a sylveon. He jumped up at the evolution.

"You like sylveon?" Dawn asked.

He nodded.

"Hmm... Hey, Danny, can I ask you a question?" Dawn Asked.

"You can call me dad, you know. But anyway, what is it, sweetheart?" He asked.

"How do you evolve an eevee into a sylveon?" Dawn asked.

"Pfft! You're not going to make that poor boy evolve into a girly thing like that, are you?" He asked.

"He wants to, don't you?" Dawn asked.

The eevee nodded and Danny chuckled.

"I guess it's fitting for a contest pokemon. Evolving an eevee into a sylveon is not used by any ordinary means. Every eeveelution has something to do with the environment." Danny said.

"What kind of environment does an eevee need to evolve into a sylveon? Does it involve stone or more training?" Dawn asked.

"It has nothing to do with their strength or a stone, but their emotions. What you need for an evolution like that is a loving environment. When the silver eevee feels a lot of love, then he should evolve." Danny said.

"So... He just needs a loving environment?" Dawn asked.

"Yep and he already has that but there has to be an instant where he's thinking 'I really love everyone'." Danny said.

Dawn decided to get to work, starting with her team.

* * *

**That's it for now! Wow, these chapters are short but oh well! Onto the next one!**


	3. A Powerful Emotion

**Alright, new chapter involving Paul, Dawn, and their eevees!**

* * *

_Three months later..._

Paul walked with the miracle eevee next to him when suddenly, a news crew came up to him.

"Excuse me, Paul, but we've heard about the story about your eevee and we were wondering if we could get a few shots and an interview? It could help bring her old owner to justice." One of the reporters said.

The story about the miracle eevee has been famous around the city. He wasn't surprised to see the news wanting to broadcast it. So he looked down at his eevee.

"What do you think, girl?" He asked her.

She nodded with a smile.

"Alright, do you want her to do anything? I've been training her." Paul said.

"Yeah! Show us some moves!" the reporter said.

"Not here, let's go somewhere more open." The camera man said.

So Paul decided to take this to his house in the back yard. Reggie and Maylene actually called the newscast to see if they wanted to hear the story. They were more than happy to broadcast about an eevee that came back from the brink of death. Paul has been infamously known as a harsh trainer, so hearing this will probably move a lot of people. It will also improve Paul's image, especially since head coordinator Zoey has been talking crap about how cruel he was to his pokemon. Paul never was cruel, he was just a hell bent on winning. While he did insult his pokemon, he never raised a hand to them. This was the perfect time to prove her wrong.

"Eevee, use quick attack, and weavile, do what you can to keep away." Paul said.

Both grinned at each other and the chase began. The eevee actually unknowingly broke the record for longest quick attack. The newscast spent the day, recording Paul with his eevee, getting info. Paul even took pictures on the eevee's progress every day. After a day of recording the miracle eevee, they took it all back to base to put together a story.

Here's how the story went:

Paul gave the command to the eevee to use a quick attack to catch weavile.

"Meet the miracle eevee and her trainer, Paul." Said a narrator.

Another shot was shown with Paul getting help from Brock on his webcam when he called him that night. The eevee was in horrendous condition.

"Nurse Joy told me to just let her go." Paul said.

"This is a shot of what the eevee looked like when Paul first had her. It's not an easy sight to look at. She was too far gone for Nurse Joy to do anything for her." The narrator said.

The shot then went to Paul.

"I couldn't let her die. I know not everyone thinks highly about me but I'm not heartless enough to just give up and let her die without trying." Paul said, while she was on his shoulder, rubbing her cheek against his.

The shot went to Brock working with pokemon at pokemon center.

"After getting advice from pokemon Doctor Brock and getting a revival herb from Cynthia, he managed to pull her from death. Her road to recovery had been slow and even more surprising is that he did this all by himself." The reporter said.

The shot went to Reggie.

"He spent weeks in his room only coming out to get food. We didn't know if the eevee was dead and he was crushed by it or if she was alive still. Paul may always act tough and say harsh things but he has a good heart if you look for it." Reggie said.

The shot went to the miracle eevee chasing after the weavile.

"Now she's almost unrecognizable from the day she was left to die out in the rain." The reporter said.

Maylene came on.

"I remember the first time I saw her. I cried that whole night, she looked so horrible. Then Paul surprised me by taking her. I didn't think he would take her. I didn't know how long he had stayed in his room. I thought for sure that eevee had died. But then, one day, he came out of his room with the eevee on his shoulder and... words couldn't describe how surprised I was. I was so happy to see that she made it." Maylene said, wiping off some tears in her eyes.

Pictures of her progress came up.

"Paul had kept track of her progress." The reporter said.

It went back to shots of Paul spending time with the miracle eevee. It was shots of him with her on his lap as he did some research on his computer, spending time with the team, a picture of them asleep together on the couch, and her asleep on torterra's shell next to Paul as he's fighting with his weaville over food. These shots came on as he said some more things.

"It took her a week to open her eyes. A week later, I had to help her walk for awhile. She felt so frail, like I could break her if I made one wrong move. It took her another two weeks for her to finally walk on her own. Then it took another few weeks for her to finally become strong enough to leave my room. She was still skinny and even now, she still has some filling out to do, but she shows real promise. Already, she's able to use a quick attack up to five minutes. I won't be doing any real training with her until she's stronger but right now, she's been making leaps." Paul said.

The final shot involved the miracle eevee finally catching weaville. She then tackled Paul and nuzzled him. His face wasn't facing the camera but the way he held the eevee up over himself, you can only assume he's smiling.

"She isn't going anywhere, she's my girl." Paul said.

"The eevee seems to be a valuable member of Paul's team and will be for the rest of her life, whether or not she's strong enough for battle. We hope to see her in the Sinnoh league next year with Paul. This is Tom Richards, and this is Sinnoh News." The reporter said.

Then the news went to another story, an unexpected one. The camera went to Johanna, with Dawn and piplup listening to her belly, a shiny eevee on top of her belly, seeming to be startled with something beneath himself. Danny had his arm around his wife and they laughed as both pokemon and Dawn looked surprised at a movement. Their wedding was also on the news.

"Ex top coordinator Johanna is expecting twins. On top of her stomach, playing with the moving babies is none other than Dawn's newest addition, a shiny eevee." The reporter said.

"I was surprised to find out I was going to be a big sister and then I hear I'll have two little brothers. I can't wait." Dawn said with a smile.

"Contest season has started a few days ago and already, Dawn has gotten two ribbons." the reporter said.

"She's showing real talent. I'm sure she'll become top coordinator easily." Johanna said.

"And it's all thanks to Dawn's newest addition: her shiny eevee." The reporter said.

"He's been showing real promise. I'm happy to see that he's excelled in contest battles. I couldn't have asked for a better partner." She said.

"Her old partner, piplup, however, has to watch from the stands ever since his accident a few months ago." the reporter said.

"It hasn't been easy for him but he and my eevee are good friends and he's been a good big brother to him, always helping him with his moves." Dawn said.

"Piplup may not be able to perform but he's going to make sure the rest of his team does nothing but the best." The reporter said.

The shot went back to the family.

"As for Johanna, she'll have her hands full soon and she'll be due in a few more weeks, possibly by the end of the season." The reporter said.

* * *

Dawn was absolutely moved by the news report about Paul. Originally, she watched to see their story and was even recording it. She was glad she hit record sooner because there was Paul, showing a good side. She couldn't help but want to check up on him sometime but her contests have been keeping her busy. Maybe she'll watch him battle at the Sinnoh league.

The silver eevee stared at the miracle eevee with interest. His heart went out to her when he heard her story. He was happy to see that she and her trainer were close. He smiled and hoped he'd cross paths with the eevee on tv. He somehow had a feeling he would see her soon.

Then the silver eevee and Dawn heard her mom give off a pained yelp. Forgetting all about the newscast, they rushed into the kitchen and found her mom standing over a puddle of liquid. The silver eevee sniffed the puddle and then looked up at Johanna with alarm.

"Mom?!" Dawn asked, scared.

"Dawn, they're coming." She said.

Quickly, she called Palmer to come and drive them to the nearest hospital. The silver eevee ran with them out the door along with piplup. Palmer sped over to the hospital, running every red light. They arrived at the hospital in five minutes. The doctors and nurses got her a room. Danny came running through the door with his entire team. He hadn't even bothered to take them home. Dawn and the team waited in the waiting room, worried for Johanna. Then she heard a lullaby tune on the intercom that had played twice, signifying their arrival. After awhile, Danny came out with a smile.

"Dawn, come meet your brothers." He said.

Dawn and the eeveelution team followed Danny to a room where Johanna was, holding two babies in her arms. She had just gotten done feeding them. The silver eevee stood on Dawn's shoulder to get a better look. Dawn sat on a chair next to her mom. Both of them smiled at each other.

"Dawn, meet Charlie and Jamie." She said with a smile.

"Hi, boys, I'm Dawn." She said to them. softly.

"Stay there, Dawn, I'll help you hold them." Danny said.

He then grabbed Jamie and put him in Dawn's arms and then he put Charlie in her other arm. The silver eevee jumped onto Johanna's bed to get a closer look. He sniffed them both curiously as the rest of the team smiled on. Piplup was on Dawn's lap, already hugging both boys. The silver eevee smiled and then looked around the room. Everyone was so happy and the room was filled with love. He then looked up at Dawn and the look she had on her face as she looked at the boys was filled with so much love. The silver eevee smiled and felt his heart fill with so much love that he felt it was going to burst. He looked down at the twins and he suddenly felt his body change but his eyes didn't leave Dawn and the twins, even when his body stopped glowing.

Everyone stared at him in his new form: there on the bed between Johanna and Dawn was a blue sylveon. He nuzzled both babies, wrapping his ribbons around them and a shocked Dawn.

* * *

**That's the silver eevee evolving into the blue sylveon! Let's see what happens to Paul and his eevee next!**


	4. A Dark Emotion

**Okay, Paul and his eevee!**

* * *

_One year later..._

"Alright, eevee, use bite!" Paul called.

The eevee bit alakazam instantly, causing it to flinch in pain. It was night time and Paul had challenged Cynthia to a one on one battle. His eevee was strong and she had become Paul's pride and joy. She went from skin and bones to a power house for her size. Paul had been trying to evolve her. But, couldn't figure out what she wanted to evolve into. She refused every evolutionary stone he offered her, she hates cold climates to the point where she won't train in them, she won't let herself evolve at day time or in heavily wooded areas and there was no way in hell Paul was letting her evolve in to Sylveon. He wouldn't be caught dead with such a girly pokemon. Besides, to him, a sylveon was of no use. He also had no idea how to evolve one. Paul decided to try training her at night. This was his first time training her in the night and then Cynthia came to check on her. Paul wanted to show of her strength and so there they were, battling together.

"Shadow ball!" Paul shouted next.

Cynthia gave the eevee a type advantage on purpose but she didn't expect that shadow ball to do as much damage as it did. Cynthia decided to take it up a notch.

"Use Psybeam!" She called.

"Dodge it, eevee!" Paul called.

The eevee was very nimble and light on her feet but Cynthia is the champion for a good reason. Her alakazam made the eevee run so fast that she had to use a quick attack to dodge. Paul loved that his eevee could improvise but she shouldn't be using attacks without being told to do so. She barely managed to avoid the psybeam.

"Don't let her get away! Use agility and then use another psybeam!" Cynthia called.

"Shadow ball!" Paul called.

The Alakazam took the shadow ball but it knocked him over for a moment. He shot a psybeam at the eevee and it hit her directly. She was knocked back into a tree, causing the tree to actually fall over. Cynthia didn't expect the eevee to get up but then... her body glowed. Paul smiled triumphantly. It was about time she evolved! The glowing figure got up and jumped high up into the air. When she landed, she was an umbreon and she grinned at the alakazam and Cynthia with the same cocky smirk her trainer was wearing. Paul took out his pokedex and was delighted to see that she had new moves.

"Alright, umbreon! Shadow claw!" Paul called.

"Mach punch!" Cynthia shouted.

"Dodge using quick attack!" Paul shouted.

Amazingly, it seems that her speed doubled when she evolved. She ducked under alakazam's mach punch and then hit him head on with a shadow claw powered by a quick attack. It sent alakazam flying and he had been knocked out instantly. The dark pokemon grinned triumphantly and walked back to Paul with a spring in her step. She rubbed up against his leg and he patted her head.

"Good job, girl." He said to her as she leaned into his hand.

"I'm impressed. She's definitely come a long way from where she was. I didn't think she'd be able to beat my pokemon." Cynthia said, returning her pokemon to its ball.

"Yeah. We plan on taking your title this year." Paul said, grinning back at her.

"Well, good luck with that. I heard you finally managed to beat the battle frontier." Cynthia said.

"Yeah, eev- er- umbreon, was a huge help." Paul told her.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Dawn won top coordinator!" Cynthia said.

Paul paused. He was about to make some kind of rude remark such as: 'who cares?' or 'that's a surprise'. Old habits die hard but, at least he's trying to tone his rude habits down. He didn't really know what to think about her new title. He hasn't seen Dawn in what felt like ages. The last time he saw her was on that news report with her family. Speaking of which, her two brothers must have been born by now... Possibly even a year old.

"Well?" Cynthia asked.

"Sorry, it's just that I never exactly put much thought into what she's been doing." He said honestly.

That was his polite way of pretty much saying 'I don't care'.

"That's too bad. She asks about you a lot." Cynthia said.

Paul was suprised at this news. What does she care? He's done nothing to make her like him. Is she trying to stalk him? But then again, Paul felt somewhat flattered that she would actually care to ask. Then this thought made him feel a little bad about not checking in on her... But then again, what's the point? He doesn't like her and he doesn't see why on earth she would like him. Of course, maybe she did gain a little more respect for him as time went on. She was actually willing to stop Zoey from picking a fight with him and even willing to listen to him that one time at the Sinnoh League. That was more than what most people gave him.

"What for? I'm not exactly much to think about or is she just curious about umbreon?" Paul asked.

"No, she's asked about you before you got her but she has asked about her, too. Funny thing is, she was probably the only one who wasn't all too shocked about you saving umbreon. She was moved but she wasn't surprised." Cynthia said.

Dawn doesn't think he's heartless? Okay, granted, she called him that around the first few times they've met each other. Maybe he shouldn't have taken it all to heart as much as he did.

"Okay, then how's she been?" Paul asked.

Cynthia chuckled at this, knowing he was only asking because she made him feel bad. It was kind of cute.

"She's been fine. Her sylveon is probably her best contest pokemon yet, alongside her lopbunny. Her brothers turned a year old today." Cynthia said.

"A Sylveon?! Of all things she could have evolved that eevee into, she picked a sylveon?!" Paul asked, almost distraught.

"She didn't pick it, it did. It wanted to evolve into sylveon. If it was up to Dawn, she would have had it evolve into an umbreon." Cynthia said.

"But why a Sylveon? It's not exactly a useful evolution. It's not an evolution that adapts to any kind of environment." Paul said.

"Wrong, Paul. A sylveon evolves in a loving environment. It's a fairy type evolution." Cynthia said.

"Fairy type?!" He scoffed.

Paul is definitely no sucker for girly girl things and thinks that fairy types are ridiculous. He never saw a point in having one. Cynthia grinned, an idea forming in her head as to how to get Paul to meet Dawn again.

"You know, it's actually rumored that this evolution might be one of eevee's strongest ones yet." Cynthia said.

"I'll be the judge of that. Come on, Umbreon, let's go prove who the real strongest eeveelution is." Paul said, getting on his honchcrow, Umbreon sitting across his lap.

"You might want to wait until morning. Dawn isn't exactly a noctowl like you two are." Cynthia said.

"I was going home to go to bed." Paul said, his face flushed from embarrassment.

He flew off on honchcrow and Cynthia laughed. Paul definitely had the right makings of taking on the championship but he still had some growing up to do.

* * *

Dawn was up early in the morning as the sun was rising. Her sylveon was prancing around ahead of her with piplup hobbling after him. They were just on their morning walk. This early in the morning was Dawn's favorite part of the day: it was peaceful and quiet, no one is up making noise, and on top of that, the sun is rising beautifully from the horizon. The sun shone a beautiful coppery orange, light a giant bright new penny. Soon, the sun rose higher and higher. Eventually, Dawn had to go back to the house and help make breakfast. Danny smiled at her as she, Sylveon, and Piplup came in.

"Hey, sweetheart." He greeted.

"Hey, dad." She said with a smile.

She had just gotten used to calling him dad a month ago. Even now, it still felt a little weird. She put some coffee on and helped her mom make some scrambled eggs, sautéed carrots in syrup for the babies, and some ham. Finally, Dawn went upstairs to go wake up the boys and bring them down. Sylveon skipped alongside her as she made her way to their room, across from hers. She opened the door, walked passed the cribs, and opened the curtains. Both boys grimaced as the unwanted light came in. Sylveon jumped into Jamie's bed and nudged his cheek while Dawn picked Charlie up and gently shook him awake. Sylveon carefully picked Jamie up using his ribbons and jumped down from the crib, keeping the infant close to his chest under his neck ribbon. The jump jolted Jamie awake but when he saw that it was just sylveon, he settled down. The pair carried the boys downstairs and put them both in their high chairs.

Johanna had already cut up their ham, eggs, and carrots into small bits. The boys both perked up once they noticed there was breakfast in front of them. Sylveon and Dawn both spoon fed the boys. Both boys ate anything you offer them, so it's usually no trouble to feed them. However, they do hate carrots unless they're sautéed in syrup, which is usually apart of their breakfast or dessert. Sylveon and Dawn alternate between the two each morning. Their jobs, when it comes to helping, is to wake the twins up and feed them in the morning and also to babysit when they need to. Dawn and Sylveon are always wide awake in the morning, more so than mom or dad. That's why they usually take care of the boys in the morning.

Sylveon made weird faces when he feeds the babies, like he's trying to show them how to eat. He doesn't need to, though; both boys are gluttons that eat anything that's food. Still, it was something Sylveon did and the boys loved it. Finally, both Dawn and Sylveon spooned the last few bites into the babies' mouths before moving on to their own breakfast. Lopbunny decided to take the boys into the living room to entertain them while the grown ups ate. Lopbunny was also a good babysitter for the twins like sylveon is. She likes to help feed them during snack time.

Anyway, Dawn and Sylveon settled down to eat. The grown ups talked about their day, what Dawn will be doing within the week, what Danny will be doing during his job, and so on. Dawn is too busy to stick around much with being top coordinator. She's only here because she requested to have this day as family time because of the twins' birthday. She was happy to have a regular day at home for once. Soon, breakfast got over with and she decided to spend the day with her brothers, since she won't have much time for them. She played with them at a local playground along with her team of pokemon. Johanna had brought stuff to have a picnic. It was around sometime after lunch when unexpected visitors came.

The family had just gotten around the block when they saw them on the deck, waiting. They got up to the deck.

"Paul?" Dawn said, surprised.

"Troublesome." He said, acknowledging her.

"It's Dawn." She corrected but unable to hide her smile.

"Really? Last time I checked, it seemed to be noon outside." He said, unable to help being a smart ass, but he meant it more of a playful joke.

"You know what I meant you smart aa-aleck." She said, quickly catching herself before saying a swear word in front of the boys.

"Watch it, Troublesome. You don't want them learning some colorful language, do you?" Paul chuckled.

"I'm taking the boys inside." Johanna said.

Then the blue sylveon notice Paul's umbreon. He smiled and pranced right up to her, hugging her with his ribbons.

"Hello, sweetheart!" He said, happy to meet a new friend.

Paul's umbreon, however, didn't like getting this close to strange pokemon. The sylveon freaked her out, too. His feminine voice made her unable to tell what gender he was. In fact, she thought he was a female pokemon trying to hook up with her. She jumped back away from him and arched her back, her fur fully bristled. She growled at him and sylveon gave her a sweet apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to scare you." He said to her.

"It's fine... J-just stay away from me!" She said, honest to arceus, terrified of that thing that looked like a little girl randomly glued ribbons to.

Sylveon was a little hurt by her reaction. He looked up at Dawn.

"She doesn't like me." He said, obviously hurt.

"Don't touch me with those ribbons again, ugly fairy!" The umbreon said, shivering.

"Ugly?! Hmph! I'm fabulous!" Sylveon said, flipping his ears and ribbons like a model would her hair to emphasize how fabulous he was.

"I came to challenge your sylveon against my umbreon." Paul said.

This took Dawn by surprise.

"Oh good! I get to hit it!" Umbreon said.

"Why must you hate me, sweetie?" Sylveon asked.

"Because you look so... Girly!" Umbreon said.

"I look like a girl?" Sylveon asked.

"Of course you do because you _are!_" Umbreon growled, annoyed.

Sylveon broke out into a fit of giggles. This wouldn't be the first time he's been mistaken for a girl, which usually gives him an advantage in a lot of fights. You'll see why in a minute.

"What?!" Umbreon asked, terrified of 'her' giggles.

"Oh you'll know soon enough, my dear." He said, giggling.

"_You_ want to challenge _me_? Why?" Dawn asked.

"I want to see just how strong your sylveon is. She shouldn't be too much trouble." Paul said.

Dawn gave it some thought and then realized the error in Paul's judgement. She looked at her sylveon and he nodded.

The went to the back yard. Paul and umbreon were both cocky about this fight but Dawn and Sylveon had a strategy. They both knew the battle was over before it had begun. If there was one thing they should know about contest battles, it's that they're done with careful planning and strategizing. Dawn had just the strategy and if Paul had actually seen her battle with Sylveon, he would have realized his mistake sooner. He was going to get a wake up call.

"We'll let you two make the first move." Paul said.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked.

"I want to give you a fighting chance." Paul sneered.

"Okay." Dawn said with a smile.

"Normally, I'm chivalrous and allow the ladies to go first." Sylveon said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?!" Umbreon asked.

"Sylveon, use attract." Dawn said.

Sylveon shot the attack at her and he grinned as she just stood there, thinking it wouldn't affect her.

"Do you really think that's going to work?!" Both trainer and umbreon asked their respective opponents.

The attack hit umbreon and much to Paul's shock and horror, it had worked.

"Yes, I do." Both Dawn and Sylveon said with a smug grin.

"Th-that thing... Is a male?!" Paul said, surprised and utterly horrified.

"Yes. You're move, Paul." Dawn said, giggling.

"Umbreon, snap out of it! Use shadow claw!" He shouted.

She didn't move and only stared at her opponent with dreamy eyes. Dark thoughts clouded her mind as she stared at him longingly.

"You know, now that I look at you, you're kind of cute." Umbreon said with a dreamy smile.

"That's more like it, honey. I think I prefer you this way." Sylveon giggled.

"Come on, Umbreon! You're better than this! Snap out of it and use dark pulse!" Paul shouted frantically.

Umbreon wasn't listening: she was on cloud nine.

"Blue fairy, blue fairy, grant me a wish... Come and give me a kiss." She said, seductively.

"Use draining kiss." Dawn said, almost as if she understood the conversation

Sylveon smirked and pranced right up to his willing opponent.

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart." He said before kissing her right on the lips.

Umbreon kissed back only to feel her energy slowly drain away. Sylveon pulled away, smiling at her with affectionate eyes.

"Nighty night, honey." He said as her eyes started to close.

She fell to the side, completely knocked out and smiling. Paul gaped at the entire scene, trying to register what had happened: his umbreon had lost for the first time in a long time... To probably girliest looking thing in the world. Dawn walked up and looked at the umbreon. Paul silently walked over.

"At least she's smiling. She's not even hurt." Dawn chuckled.

"How the hell is that thing a male? He doesn't even act like it." Paul said.

"He's a bit feminine. He's always been slightly feminine ever since he hatched." Dawn said, patting him on the head.

"She's not going to be happy about this when she wakes up... I don't know what will set her off more: her loss or both of us thinking he was a female." Paul said, giving her a lum berry.

The umbreon woke up and looked into the eyes of none other than sylveon. She quickly slid out from underneath him and was fluffed up even more.

"Y-you're a male?!" She said, surprised.

"Indeed I am, sweet baby." He said with a smile.

The umbreon didn't know if she should be relieved that this is a male hitting on her or be more disgusted because it _is_ a male.

"Told you so." Paul said.

"You can stay for dinner if you want. I have to leave tomorrow anyway." Dawn said.

"Sure." Paul said.

"But Paul!" Umbreon pleaded but he wasn't listening.

Umbreon looked at Paul and how he looked at Dawn. Jealousy bubbled up within the dark pokemon. This girl had to be using cute charm or something. No one steals Paul away from Umbreon without permission. Sylveon suddenly slid his ribbons around her and rubbed his cheek against hers. She was too drained from the battle to fight him off this time. She definitely didn't want to see this creep any longer!

"Yay! We get to spend more time together!" Sylveon said gleefully.

"Yay..." Umbreon said sarcastically.

The followed their trainers inside.

* * *

**There you have it for chapter four! See you next time!**


End file.
